Detention
by rynnsloveless
Summary: Harry and Seamus get ten detentions together because of Seamus's howler. What happens when Seamus is Bi and Harry doesn't care? Story will be better than summery I think.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter (Though I wish I owned Draco ) **

**Takes place during Harry's Fifth year. **

* * *

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Finnigan! Late for my class agian?" 

"Yes, Professor Umbridge" Harry and Seamus mumbled in unison as they stood trying to catch their breath in the front of the class.

"And I gave you both a warning last time,too. I believe a detention is in order" Umbridge clearly smiled at this thought as she continued, her pudgy fingers twitching with excitement . "I don't have any use for you this Saturday , I already have a previous engagment, although I believe Filtch has some trophies that need polishing and some floors that need cleaning."

"What?" Harry glared. "It's _Quidditch _this Saturday!" Seamus nodded agreeing.

"That is _two_ detentions for you Mr. Potter. Mr. Finnigan keep it up and It'll be two for you too." Dolores said gleefully. "I am in no mood for backtalk."

This time Seamus spoke up. "It wasn't our fault we were late. My Mam sent me a howler and Filtch thought that we were setting off dungbombs so we had to-"

"Oh so you were giving Mr. Filtch troubles too along the way? Let's see you were ten minutes late... I think that should be ten detentions each." She smiled. "Now sit down before I take away house points."

Harry and Seamus took there seats both looking disgruntled. Harry next to Ron ; Seamus next to Dean.

"I better not hear from anyone this lesson or I'll deduct fifty points from that house. Oh it's page _245_, Mr. Potter and Mr. Finnigan."

* * *

"WAIT HARRY!"

Harry paused as Seamus ran to catch up with him.

"Ron, Hermione you go ahead. It's fine" Harry said waving off Ron's look and Hermione's frown.

"Harry. Sorry about getting you that. And about my Mam's howler. You know I believe you about...You-know-who" He said in one rushed breath.

"It's fine. Honestly Seamus I missed our Saturday night parties together" Harry said. " I think Ron and Neville missed you too."

Seamus smiled. Saturday nights used to be when they had a no girls allowed night with pulling pranks and just talking. They through food at each other and Harry and Seamus used to wallop Ron and Dean with Bernie Botts every flavour Beans.

"That howler, from your mom..." Harry asked.

"She found out from my sister that I am Bisexual. She had a cow. Plus my sister told her that I liked someone...that she found was...not okay for me to like" He frowned.

"Who is he? The Howler never said. It was quite short for a howler"

"Yeah. My Mam wouldn't want people to find that out." Seamus said thinking about his Howler's words and not answering Harry's question completely.

_"Come Home Straight, Or Don't Come Home At All. And HE Better Not Be Anywere Near you."_

"My Mam's nasty when she want's ta be. Really my dad could careless and he'll make my mam come around eventually, I hope" Seamus said the last part quietly.

"Wait Harry. What's your preference? It's only fair" Seamus said once he saw Harry's frown.

"Honestly, Seamus I don't know. Boys and Girls it's barely a difference to me. Seriously a _shag is a shag_." He shrugged. "Oh bollocks - I have Potions in five minutes, I have to go, See you mate." Harry ran off to the direction of the dungeons leaving a smiling Seamus behind him.

_'Mate? Friends is a start. I have ten whole Detentions for us to get to know each other.'_

* * *

**Okay In case you haven't figured it out Seamus likes Harry and Harry's confused. **

**Also This is going to be slightly AU. This should be a eleven chapter story. One chapter for each Detention and this prolouge.**

** CHAPTER DEDICATED TO: _WonderxWomanx _because she is amazing and I love her and we got pocky together.**

Yes I know ** WonderxWomanx in Real Life. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER  
**

* * *

"_Potter_!"

Harry flinched as he saw Angelina stomping over to him.

"Run for it, mate, while you still -" Ron started.

"I can hear you Weasley! Again with the detentions? **I TOLD YOU NOT TO GIVE HER ANY REASONS**! _DIDN'T I_? TELL HER ANYTHING TO GET OUT OF THIS, POTTER WE NEED YOU!! OUT OF ALL THE BLOODY THINGS-_AHH!_ JUST TRY TO GET OUT OF IT!" Angelina glared at Harry then whipped around at Ron.

"Where's your sister?" She snarled looking livid.

Ron looked like Neville in potions. "Uhh….t-the Common Room"

Angelina looked around then stomped off again leaving people to stare and Slytherins to snicker.

"Bloody Hell. She's scary when she's mad" Ron muttered as he turned to Harry. "Harry, Have you seen 'Mione? I need her essay for Potions."

"I haven't seen her lately. She could be in the library….." Harry trailed off thinking.

"I should check there, see you mate. I need to skip dinner to get this done. Mum'll have a fit if I get another _'T'_." He said walking towards the library.

Harry looked at his retreating friend's backside.

"To the Great Hall alone…." He muttered as he walked off feeling a bit miffed with Ron and Hermione's abandonment.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Seamus walked in a silence Saturday morning to Professor Umbridge's office were Filch was awaiting them.

"The Fifth Floor corridor has scum all over it from the Slytherins' Quidditch Practice last night. _No magic allowed_" He said smirking and leading then up a staircase.

Seamus and Harry exchanged looks behind Filch's back about the task.

Filch handed them both a bucket filled with warm water and two sponges.

He licked his lips as he watched then work, muttering.

"Ha! Not so tough are you anymore? Walking around with your _wands_. Thinking that this just _magically?_ No effort involved? HA. Now for ten detentions_ you can clean_ and see just how easy it is for me here." Filch took a short breath as Harry dipped his sponge back in the bucket whose water which was now brown with scum. If Harry hadn't known better he would have said that the Slytherins enchanted the mud to stick because he couldn't get it off the muggle way.

Filch continued "Do you know what we did back in my day?"

Seamus muttered something like _"No, nor do I care_" under his breath. Harry stiffened trying to pass his laugh off as a cough.

"We used to - "

**BLANG**

Harry and Seamus never got to know what Filch did in his younger years because Peeves came out and started to cackle.

_"CALL ON PEEVESY WHEN THERE IS TROUBLE  
CAUSE WHEN HE'S HERE HE'LL MAKE IT-- "_

"PEEVES! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?" Filch bellowed forgetting about Harry and Seamus.

"HEE-HEE" Peeves whizzed off and a woman ghost floated towards Filch.

"Peeves convinced Myrtle to move to the third floor bathroom and she's made a terrible mess!" The woman floated off again and Filch swore loudly and started to follow.

"You lot better get that mud up! I'll be back later to make sure of it. **Don't leave** until I get back!" Filch said frowning before running off.

Harry sighed in relief.

"Well at least that got Filch away from us" Seamus got out his wand as he spoke. "He won't know the difference, the bloody squib."

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm attempting to get this accursed mud off the floor. It's quite obvious that it's bewitched."

Harry nodded as Seamus muttered something and watched the mud disappear.

"I dunno how the muggles do it. Without magic. It's like hell"

"Yeah. It sort of is" Harry replied.

He stared at Seamus. His profile was soft, yet mature giving off the boyish look that Harry had gotten used to.

Harry himself never really paid attention to his looks. Ron said he was fine and Hermione just rolled her eyes when he asked how he looked and replied with a: "Fine Harry, Like always"

Harry found himself, attracted to Seamus...Nah.

No not to Seamus…Maybe a little? No….even if his Irish accent- '_STOP'_ Harry told himself. This was Seamus.

"Harry? You alright?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah. Just…..tired."

"You know I really am sorry about being a toe rag to you this year. I- Sorry."

"It's fine Seamus and if you keep apologizing I'll throw the water at you" Harry said as he pointed to the bucket of nearly black water.

Seamus then took the opportunity to launch into a conversation about Quidditch and how his cousin and him were inventing new moves.

Surprisingly to Harry, Seamus was easy to talk to. He never really talked to the boy alone. Normally Dean or Ron was with him but he found it relaxing just the two of them.

Seamus didn't expect Harry to be the "_Chosen one_". In fact Seamus never even brought it up. Harry almost forgot about the Gryffindor - Ravenclaw game. Almost.

"So have you seen the new Broom that's coming out? It's the new Nibus? It's due out next year. It's the Nibus 3000 or something like that. Mam promised I could have it if I kept my grades up. It's potions that I need to watch out for. Snape really hates it when I talk - "

Harry wasn't listening to Seamus talk. He was watching Seamus's lips. They looked soft, and -

_'No this is SEAMUS. We don't like him. We don't like him. Your just over tired and lacking in a love life so you are moving on to anyone. Yeah that's it'_ Harry thought this over and over.

Part of him knew this wasn't true.

"ALRIGHT, Let me see how you've done" Filch called. Harry and Seamus scrambled to look like they had been working. Seamus nearly dumped the whole bucket of water over his head.

Filch studied the corridor, his smirk disappearing.

"Well….it seems that you've got it o-off……uhh…Return to my office at seven on Monday Night. T-That's all" Filch sounded disappointed.

Seamus was soaking wet. Harry laughed all the way back to the common room.

"Git. You didn't have to drench yourself - _conjunctiva _- with the water." He said as he and Seamus walked inside the common room muttering the password to the Fat Lady.

"The game's still going?" Harry noticed the emptiness of it.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm taking a shower" Seamus said as he walked up the stairs Harry trailing behind.

Harry and Seamus grabbed clothes and headed towards the fifth year boy's showers.

Harry couldn't help but notice Seamus's body. It was lean and his pale smooth Irish skin was almost glowing as the water hit it. His body seemed to have the right amount of curves to make him seem feminine, but still masculine.

"Goddamn Filch. I swear that squib makes us not use magic for even five minutes I'll hex 'im" Seamus muttered. "He's a right old jealous prat. That _he_ can't use magic"

Harry turned his back to Seamus trying to block those thoughts.

_'Do not want. Do not want'_ Harry said repeating his mantra.

He tried ignore his thoughts, writing them off as lack of sleep and food.

_'Damn it' _He knew it might not be true.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**D: OOC HARRY Sorry.**

**Can I get a review on this? Just one? I know this isn't a popular pairing but no reviews is kind of discouraging.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the support. It helps me. I don't think I'll be able to update until after I come back from Vacation so about July 16. Sorry. I'll have two chapters up for that wait. 

So for the wait I'll try to update again tomorrow. :3 before I leave. (I'm leaving Friday)

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

* * *

"Ron, shut up" Harry glared at his redheaded friend. 

"No, I'm just saying the kid's weird for _liking boys_. I mean.._HE _is a boy after all. It's unnatural." Ron said brushing off Harry's glare and throwing another stone in the lake.

He was talking about the sixth year in Hufflepuff whose ex-boyfriend humiliated him in the great hall. Of course no one cared he was gay Hermione said. It was just the ex-Boyfriend's actions.

"I mean, seriously Hufflepuff really does take _anyone _- " Ron started

"_SHUT UP_" Hermione snarled. "Nothing's wrong with boys liking boys. It's accepted in the wizarding world more than the muggle world." Hermione added the last part speaking to Harry.

"Anyway Harry I'm glad you don't mind it. Unlike _some _people." She said looking at Ron.

Ron glanced indignantly at them before muttering and stomping away. Hermione pulled Harry to sit down next to her.

"Harry you weren't asking because you liked boys? Because no one would care, Ron would come around eventually. I mean it's okay, love falls were it falls."

Harry shook his head. "No nothing like that I was just asking about it. You know being raised by muggles is different than this" He said giving a fake smile and laugh.

Hermione sighed not fully convinced. "Okay but if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here you know that I don't care. I mean - well- uh…Ron will come around. He's just difficult"

Harry nodded not fully paying attention. He smiled to himself as he saw Seamus across the lake skipping stones with Dean and chatting to Neville.

Why hadn't Harry noticed the way Seamus took the stone with such grace and threw it? The way his body moved as he laughed at something Dean said?

Hermione watched this whole ordeal with a smile. Harry was watching Seamus eh? Hmmm. Maybe she was right.

* * *

"I want you to clean the toilets in the boy's bathroom without magic. Someone put a charm on them causing the toilets to spit weeds and bits of landscape at anyone who tries to use it. Professor Snape has stopped it from attacking but the bathroom has dirt everywhere." Filch smiled. "You won't be leaving until you have scrubbed every inch of dirt from the bathroom." 

Harry and Seamus glared at Filch. This was unbelievable.

"Your serious?" Harry asked icily.

"Yes, Mr. Potter I am. Judging by the mess it should take you and Mr. Finnegan at least to midnight to clean….If you hurry"

Harry and Seamus ducked out of the laughing caretaker's office.

"At least he isn't watching us. We could get it done with magic."

"Really?" Replied a cold voice.

Harry turned. _**Snape**_.

"Do you think so? Ten points from Gryffindor for your mouth Mr. Finnegan. My, my isn't it just like class? With you talking Mr. Finnegan? You talking and about to screw up whatever your doing - "

"Shut up" Harry muttered, his tone like the artic.

"Excuse me Potter? I think it will be another ten points for your insolent mouth." Snape said curtly his lip curling. "Maybe that will teach you to control your temper but why stand up for Finnegan? You haven't talked to him all year. Possibly could you like him?"

Snape smirked as Harry glared at the floor.

"Let's get moving. I want to get this done before morning comes."

The all walked to the bathrooms. Seamus was sneaking glances at Harry.

'He stood up for me. Snape said he liked me? What? Could I have a chance? But my mam….'

* * *

For the next hour Harry and Seamus angrily slapped there cloths on the floor and tried fruitlessly to get the dirt off with Snape sneering at them and telling them they missed spots, never missing a chance to criticize them. 

"I have to get a book from my office. No talking. No wands." Snape said as he walked out of the toilets.

"He probably got bored of insulting us. Git" Harry said. Seamus nodded.

"I hope that he poisons himself one day" Seamus snarled dumping his water bucket on the floor. Harry nodded.

Seamus was Harry a joke that Dean told him. _'Probably what he was laughing at before'_

Something involving a bad pun and a donkey.

Seamus jumped as Snape slammed the door.

"Mr. Finnegan talking _again_ are we? Another 10 points from Gryffindor for your mouth" He smirked.

Harry and Seamus worked in silence for another three hours as before Snape told them to come back the next night.

Harry and Seamus took there showers in silence both thinking.

Seamus was cursing Snape and swearing openly while Harry was trying to ignore his hormones.

As they returned to there room they saw Ron without a shirt frowning and Dean and Neville laughing over on Neville's bed, holding cards. Dean was missing socks and Neville's pants were gone.

"What are you playing?" Seamus asked curiously.

"A muggle game Dean taught us. It's called _Strip-noker_ or something" Ron said.

"Strip-_poker_?" Harry corrected. He saw Dudley play it with his friends. A shirtless Dudley made Harry never forget the game indefinatly scaring his brain.

"Yeah. That." Ron replied.

"Want to join?" Dean asked as he shuffled cards. Harry shook his head thinking about the trouble it could cause.

"I'm tired." He said laying down on his bed.

Seamus shrugged. "I'm in"

A half hour later Harry watched as Neville folded, Ron was in his knickers, and Seamus in his pants. Dean was smiling. He had the most on. He was winning.

He groaned silently as Seamus swore and took of his pants and Ron smiling. He vaguely noticed Dean cursing.

Harry rolled over on his bed and let his bed curtains cover his vision.

"I think I won this round." Dean said happily. "Unless your betting your knickers….."

Harry heard Ron snarl "Well Dean since your so bloody good at this" Then he heard Ron stomp off to bed.

Harry saw Seamus's outline through the curtain, stretching and laughing as he flexed his muscles to Dean jokingly.

Harry covered his head with a pillow.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Damn. Sorry. If you can't tell I'm American. I can't use British slang in context well. I tried. 

There are different ways to play strip-poker. This is the one I know. Don't tell me it's wrong. It's the one I know.

**Again Ignore the OOC Harry. And review please :3**


End file.
